Un cube de cristal
by Veratimmie
Summary: Remus est le seul des maraudeurs à être resté à Poudlard pour Noël. Le 25 décembre, en ouvrant ses cadeaux, il trouve un cube de cristal. SB/RL


_Hello !!_

_Voici un petit one-shot sans prétention aucune pour Noël._

_Comme une petite boule de chocolat. Très sauce Veratimmie...  
_

_Comme toujours, c'est un RL/SB..._

* * *

Remus poussa un soupir. Il était bien, dans la tiédeur de son lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. D'autant que rien ne le pressait.

Il s'étira paresseusement. Il régnait un grand calme autour de lui. C'était les vacances de Noël et les autres maraudeurs étaient repartis chez eux. Enfin, Peter et James. Sirius avait accompagné James chez lui. Les deux amis ne se quittaient guère.

Seul Remus était resté. Il aurait pu en ressentir une certaine tristesse mais cette solitude correspondait à son caractère moins extraverti que ceux de ses compagnons et amis.

Son esprit se réveillait progressivement et il réalisa bientôt qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de Noël. Il se souleva de son lit et aperçut une pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit…

Oubliant qu'il avait bientôt 17 ans, Remus sauta de son lit, pressé d'ouvrir les paquets.

Ses yeux brillaient quant il défaisait les papiers colorés. Il y avait là un coffret de trois livres magnifiquement reliés en cuir d'un auteur moldu, J. R. R. Tolkien, qui lui venait de sa mère, ainsi qu'une grosse boîte de chocolats, il y avait également un autre livre, d'un auteur sorcier, Heian Ilphukiïr réputé pour ses histoires de légendes celtes, venant d'un de ses oncles, un magnifique pull dans les tons bruns-verts de la part de sa grand-mère, encore deux autres livres (la passion de Remus pour ceux-ci était connue de tous), et une boîte d'un assortiment de chocolats de toutes formes offerte par «_Tes amis les bêtes de la forêt_ ». La formule fit sourire Remus, et l'image d'un cerf accompagné d'un chien et un rat lui vint en tête.

Il ne restait plus qu'un petit paquet, un tout petit paquet, enveloppé de plusieurs épaisseurs de papiers de soie d'un joli dégradé de rouge. Les papiers étaient retenu par un nœud en tissus de soie également. Intrigué, Remus défit le nœud avec précaution et ouvrit les feuilles de papier. A l'intérieur, il y avait un cube en cristal d'une grande pureté. Remus le prit pour mieux le regarder. La lumière qui passait au travers lui donnait une couleur différente selon l'angle sous lequel on le regardait. Dans le cube, apparurent alors comme des lignes souples qui s'entrelacèrent en un mouvement gracieux. Elles s'assemblèrent les unes avec les autres et quand elles terminèrent leur danse, elles avaient formé un cœur en relief qui semblait battre. C'était réellement un objet magnifique et d'une grande magie.

De plus en plus intrigué, Remus reprit les feuilles de l'emballage et vérifia le nom du destinataire. C'était bien écrit, à la plume et à l'encre bleu turquoise ; « _Remus Lupin – Dortoir des Gryffondors 7ème année – Poudlard._ »

Ca correspondait tout à fait. Remus chercha encore dans les papiers de soie. Il devait y avoir une carte, ou au moins un petit mot. Effectivement, il trouva des lignes tracées de la même écriture appliquée sur une des feuilles.

_« Je n'ose te dire combien je t'aime,_

_Alors je te remets ce cadeau._

_Je n'ai rien d'autre à te donner._

_Garde-le ou jette-le,_

_Il ne bat que pour toi… »_

C'était tout. Pas de signature. Rien qui ne dise à Remus d'où venait cet objet. Jamais Remus n'avait vu un objet aussi fin, aussi beau. Il le garda un long moment dans sa main. Assez curieusement, le cube dégageait de la chaleur. Oh, pas non plus de quoi réchauffer une pièce, mais une petite chaleur agréable au creux de la main.

Remus ne quitta pas l'objet de la journée. Il l'avait mis dans sa poche mais sa main jouait avec très souvent.

Il aurait bien voulu savoir qui le lui avait envoyé. Il examina tous les élèves présents à Poudlard lors du repas de Noël. Il se disait que si c'était l'un d'entre eux, inévitablement, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de regarder Remus pour savoir quel effet avait eu sur lui le cadeau.

Mais rien, personne ne lança un regard suspect à Remus. Il faudrait pourtant bien qu'il sache qui était cet(te) inconnu(e). Fille ou garçon… Peu lui importait.

La question le tourmenta toute la journée. Et le soir encore, dans son lit, il se reposa la question. Uns seule réponse, très improbable lui aurait fait plaisir.

Le lendemain, Remus décida de trouver qui lui avait envoyé le cœur de cristal. Il devait y avoir un moyen de trouver. Et pour mener son enquête, Remus se rendit dans la bibliothèque.

La première journée, il y trouva effectivement des écrits qui parlaient de l'existence d'un moyen pour retrouver l'expéditeur d'un courrier. Il lui fallut encore deux jours pour trouver ce moyen. Il s'agissait d'une pommade, qu'il fallait fabriquer, et qui, étalée sur l'objet voulu renseignait sur celui qui l'avait envoyé.

Le quatrième jour, Remus l'occupa à réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Et lorsque Remus se coucha le soir de ce quatrième jour, il brûlait d'impatience d'être au lendemain.  
Remus se leva d'humeur joyeuse. Il fit miroiter le cube de cristal devant ses yeux.

- Je vais enfin savoir qui t'a envoyé à moi. Qui m'envoie ainsi son cœur…

Remus s'installa dans le dortoir. Il lui fallut presque deux heures avant de réussir à obtenir une pommade transparente et souple. Il prit le cube et le badigeonna. Il attendit quelques minutes et enfin, un prénom et un nom s'inscrivirent en bleu pâle…

A ce moment, c'est le cœur de Remus qui se mit à battre plus fort. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit pour relire le nom inscrit. Aucun doute possible. Remus posa ses mains sur son visage. Il croyait rêver. Il prit le cœur de cristal, le nettoya soigneusement et le serra dans sa main. C'était le cadeau le plus précieux qu'il ait jamais reçu, et celui que même en rêve il n'avait osé espéré. Les jours suivants, il ne décolla pas de son nuage...

Les élèves qui étaient rentrés chez eux pour Noël revinrent le lundi suivant, le 2 janvier. Remus accueillit ses amis à leur arrivée dans la grande salle. Il y eut effusion bruyante, comme seuls les maraudeurs savaient faire. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

Remus ne parla pas du cube de cristal. Il mourrait d'envie de le faire, mais il pas devant tout le monde. Alors il mettait sa main dans sa poche et serrait l'objet. Les autres ne remarquèrent rien que son air béat.

Le soir, les maraudeurs s'installèrent près de la cheminée. James et Sirius avaient pris un fauteuil chacun, Peter s'était installé sur un repose-pieds, et Remus, lui, s'était assis en tailleur, tout près de la cheminée pour mieux profiter de sa chaleur.

Ils avaient cent mille choses à se raconter.

- Il nous manque juste des cookies pour être bien ! s'exclama à un moment Peter.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller à la cuisine ! répondit Sirius.

- Mais devant la moue de Peter, c'est James qui se leva :

- Allez, viens, je vais avec toi…

Et ils partirent.

Remus se retrouva seul avec Sirius. Il se leva, en même temps que sa main fouillait dans sa poche. Sous les yeux intrigués de Sirius, il amena le cœur de cristal dans la paume de sa main devant lui. Il baissa les yeux sur l'objet. Sourit en retournant son regard vers Sirius, toujours muet, et se pencha vers lui pour murmurer :

- Merci. Je vais le garder.

Et ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser léger sur la joue de Sirius dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller.

* * *

_Voilà. Bon, d'accord, c'était pas très fouillé, mais j'avais besoin de me faire pardonner, surtout par Remus, et peut-être aussi par Sirius._

_Bises et Joyeux Noël !  
_


End file.
